heroesofthestormfandomcom-20200223-history
Alarak quotations
The following is a list of quotations from Alarak. Clicked *"Oh dear... I had expected so much more." (when viewed in shop) *"Oh, you chose wisely!" (upon purchase) *"Oh, it's you." (viewed in shop after purchase) *"Finally." (upon selection) Interactions ;Abathur *"Hmmm, the evolution master. You may be of some use to me." *"Uh... Indeed." ;Alexstrasza *Curious. Your form is an illusion. What exactly are you? *(laughs) This and many others. ; Angel (Archangel Diablo Tyrael Auriel Angelic Valla) *Oh, your visage pains my eyes! ;Artanis *"Ah, here you are, Artanis. Lost in the uncaring depths of space." *"Oh, please, drop the false incredulity. I know you are not that naive." ;Blaze *There are no protoss like me. ;Cho'gall *Indeed. If only I felt the same. ;Deckard Cain * Make no mistake, I intend neither to stay nor listen. * (scoff) The battlefield is no place for a scholar. ;Demon (Azmodan The Butcher Diablo Dreadlord Jaina) *"Oooh, your power could prove useful." *"Power and malevolence incarnate. Tis a pity you're so single minded." ;Fenix * "A previously slain ally does not inspire confidence" * "It's hard to believe that i'm starting to prefer that Talandar machine" ;Gul'dan *"Your unquenchable desire for power reminds me of a certain god. He's a pile of ashes now." *"Oh... Enjoy being crushed by it." ;Illidan *And how do you plan on doing that, precisely? ;Imperius *Oh, do I sense a little wrath stirring within you or is that my imagination? *On that, we can agree. ;Kerrigan *"Ah, the Queen of Blades. I trust you will live up to your reputation." *"Oh no, it shall be." ;Lúcio *I could release you, if you so desire. ;Malthael * You are different from the other beings of Light. How very interesting. * I beg to differ. ;Mal'Ganis * I am a master manipulator, demon. Save your tricks for the enemy. * And yet I have the superior means of execution. ;Murky *"You? Ugh, surely this is a jest." *"Hah, I believe I like you, fish creature. Come, we shall claim our vengeance together." ;Mephisto *Oh, the Lord of Hatred. I've heard much about you, demon. *Let us say for now, we have struck a bargain. ;Probius * "Oh a Probe, good!. I'm in need of a servant. Follow!" * "Warfare is in my blood. Two things that are beyond you" ;Protoss *"A Templar? I see. Perhaps you can talk our enemy to death." *"I will not bind my fate to yours. My path is mine alone." ;Samuro *Ugh, another honorable warrior. How exhausting. *Be careful how you address your Highlord. ;Monkey King Samuro *Another of these filthy primates. How many terrans must I tolerate? * O-oh? And where might I find these strong ones, exactly? ;Stukov *Terran and Zerg? In one twisted little package? How repulsive. *Consider this the first disappointment of many. ;Sylvanas *"Oh, I sense within you a fire others lack. Let's hope this proves interesting." *"Ahahahah. If only the same could be said for you." ;Tassadar *"So you're the one the Templar worship. This explains a great deal." ;Tracer * You? A primate? Capable of chrono-manipulation? (laughs) Impossible ;Terran (Raynor Sgt. Hammer Tychus) *"The Terrans? Ugh, were there no viable allies?" *"Save your words, primate. Spare me from hearing your orifice flap." Valeera * Indeed I shall. The question is, will you? ;Zagara *"Hah, I see. Kerrigan's lackey." *"Yes." Zerg (Dehaka) * "Well if it isn't the mighty zerg. Whose slaves are you this week, I wonder?" * "If I desired to hear inane chattering I would have stayed with Artanis" Moving *"Only because I will it." *"As I desire." *"So goes the Chain of Ascension." *"My decrees are absolute." *"Fine." *"I agree with this decision." *"Onward." *"Predictable, yet effective." Attacking * "The weak always fall." * "Oblivion awaits." * "Krishol'fak aram!" * "Oh, they shall suffer!" * "None shall usurp me!" * "Vengeance is mine!" *"My blade seeks blood." Kills ;General *(scoffs) "Your name shall be stricken from memory." *"Is there no one who can pose a challenge?" *"(sighs) How terribly unsatisfying." *"Hmm, that was almost interesting." *"Unworthy of my attention." *"Are you truly the best this realm can offer?" (stopping a killstreak) *"(laughs) You're not good at this, are you?" *"Oh dear. Your skills are fading fast. Perhaps you need a rest?" *"You are utterly pathetic." *"Well, at least your ineptitude is consistent." *"(scoffs) A youngling would pose a greater challenge." *"A waste of time and energy." *"By the rite of Rak'Shir, I am Highlord!" *"I have brought you glory, revel in it." ;Artanis *"Hahaha, Artanis. I expected so much more." ;Draenei (Yrel) *Spacefaring goats? Absurd. ;Fenix *A templar actually worth fighting! Hah! *Another death, templar? How many is that? ;Imperius *Valor meet discretion. ;Lesser Evil (Azmodan Belial Andariel Duriel) *Unworthy of my attention. ;Mal'Ganis *Return to the Void... Ugh, the Nether, or whatever you call it. ;Kerrigan *"Queen, meet my blades." ;Primal Zerg (Dehaka) *"Primal Zerg? What a useless distinction." ;Protoss *"Glory to the Victor!" ;Stukov * "Your misery is at its end" ;Tassadar *"Tassadar. Saviour of the Templar, haha." ;Terran (Raynor Sgt. Hammer Tychus) *"Do you see what your hubris has wrought, Terran?" ;Zagara *"Oh, a disappointing start to your reign, Zagara." ;Zeratul *"It seems I overestimated your skill, Dark Prelate." ;Zerg (Abathur) *"Behold the mighty Zerg, dead at my feet." (bug - plays as a general kill response) Respawning *"That was rather disagreeable ... do not fail me again!" *"Your highlord has returned." *"My vengeance will be denied no longer." Talent Selection * "A curious choice, but not an unwelcome one." * "Oh, yes! I like it!" * "Ah, I didn't realize I could grow more powerful." * "This shall be the instrument of my wrath." * "Eeeeh, acceptable." Healed * "Is this the best healing you can do?" * "Ugh, I've known much better healers." * "Hmm, you've served your Highlord well enough." * "Cutting in close, aren't we?" (low health heal) * "The tides turn in my favor." (low health heal) Hearthing * "I must leave, and I blame this failure upon you." * "More pressing affairs deserve my attention." Humorous These lines can be heard if Alarak is clicked repeatedly. References made within the lines are linked to the point of reference: *"You address the highlord?" *"How shall you serve me?" *"Have you come seeking wisdom? You certainly need it." *"Or is this a challenge? Hah, of course not. Your kind lacks the fortitude for such a thing." *"I'd show more care when poking my armour if I were you. A little prick can be quite the annoyance." *"The Nexus. A conflux of time and space, where heroes and worlds clash. Sounds like underwhelming science fiction. I mean, really, are you even trying anymore?" *"In ancient times, the first highlord was asked, 'Where shall be our homeworld?'. He pointed downward, saying 'wherever I tread!'. Even now, this edict is unchanged." *"Why honour those who die in battle, when the glory belongs to those who kill?" *"The difference between the Templar and the Tal'Darim is simple. Templar use long-winded speeches to reach the hearts of their warriors. We use a blade." *"The Chain of Ascension wasn't the first thing we tried. I'll admit, the Carousel of Omnipotence was fun, but the idea never really went anywhere." *"Free-to-Play is a delusion granted to the weak by the strong. Or so I've heard." *"Is this all you do? Imagine how much better you could be if you channeled your efforts into actually fighting." *"The more you prod, the worse your punishment shall be." *"We Tal'Darim name our worlds to honour significant events. We called our homeworld 'Slayn'. Let your imagination run wild as to why." *"I have grown tired of these 'realmlords' and their insipid demands. Hah! What is a realmlord compared to a highlord?" *"No, no more of this. I'm a conqueror, not an entertainer." Taunt *"Step forth and face Alarak,Highlord of the Taldarim!" *"You shall know my wrath,first-hand!" *"Run away or die.I care little which you choose..." Heroic Abilities ; *I will handle this. * "Meet my blades!" * "There's no escape!" * "Your demise is at hand!" ; *I defy your strength! *Too easy. *Allow me a counter-proposal. *Face me! Videos File:Alarak FULL Quotes - Heroes of the Storm Category:Quotations